Cosa de Dos (II)
by Seruji-Lerel
Summary: Secuela de "Cosa de Dos (I)"... Se recomienda leerse antes la primera parte que empezar esta segunda temporada
1. Una pareja feliz

**Cosa de Dos (II) - Capítulo 1: Cinco meses después**

Hacía cinco meses ya. Cinco meses de ese suceso que marcaba la vida de más de dos personas.  
Zelda y Link se sentían felices con el otro a su lado, pues tenían tanto amor que no les importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Quien lo iba a decir, ¿eh Coocker?... -suspiraba Saria embobada mirando a la parejita, que compartía batido en la mesa de enfrente.

-Ya ves... Me siento bien y todo.

Los chicos estaban en la carpa de Altárea, donde se comercializa. Se situaban en la zona de bar, Link y Zelda en una mesa y Saria en otra junto con Coocker. Entró Malon con Malton.

-¿Ves? Estoy harta de ver esta escena. ¿Tú no? -se quejaba la chica.

-...

-Malton, ¿estas llorando?

-N...no, solamente me sudan los ojos, ¿vale?

-Llorica... -susurró Malon.

Link y Zelda se levantaron después de pagar y se fueron por la salida oeste para dirigirse a la academia.

-Estaba bueno, ¿verdad Zel? -dijo Link al salir.

-¡Muchísimo! -la chica se volteó y alzó la cabeza para ver a Link.

-Uy, creo que te ha quedado un poco de batido en el labio, deja que te limpie.

Link besó los labios de la chica, supuestamente para limpiarle el labio superior. Al separarse quedaron embobados mirando los ojos del otro, pero no duró mucho.

-No había ninguna mancha ¿me equivoco? -dijo Zelda aguantándose la risa.

-Jeje no...

-Pues yo soy sincera, mira. No tienes ninguna mancha.

Acto seguido Zelda besó a Link. Tras los rítmicos movimientos que dibujaban en los labios del otro se separaron.

-Harás que me sonroje.

-Me da igual. -dijo Zelda guiñando un ojo.

Empezaron a andar otra vez y se fueron. Salieron Saria y Coocker corriendo a por la pareja de dos y se juntaron con ellos.

-Eh, podríamos quedar esta noche. -dijo Coocker.

-Me parece bien -dijo Zelda.

-Pues venga, esta noche en el cuarto de Saria.

-¿Por qué en mi cuarto? -dijo Saria mirando a Coocker.

-Ya, esto es un poquito de tener morro, ¿no? jajajaja -se rió Link.

-Bueno me da igual, venid. -dijo Saria- Os espero a las diez.

-De acuerdo. -dijeron entusiasmados los demás.

Malon y Malton estaban mirando la escena.

-Volvemos a los escenarios, ¿no Malton?

-A por ellos...

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo (que es más bien una introducción) de la segunda temporada de Cosa de Dos, que está ligada a la otra.  
Espero que disfrutéis la bandeja de capítulos que quedan por venir y hasta pronto;)**


	2. Acoplados

**Cosa de Dos (II) - Capítulo 2: Acoplados**

-Venga pasad.

Coocker, Zelda y Link estaban entrando por la puerta del cuarto de Saria. Una vez todos dentro se sentaron en unos taburetes situados alrededor de una mesa circular.

-¿Jugamos al Ramiro?

-Quieres la revancha, ¿eh Coocker? -dijo Link lanzando una mirada a Coocker.

-Pues sí jajaja -se rió él.

-¡Reparto yo! -se animó la peliverde.

Una almohada rectangular fue estampada contra la cabeza de Saria. Era Bea, como no.

-¡Saria intento dormir por dios!

La nombrada refunfuñó en contra de Bea e hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Y si mejor salimos? Así no molestamos a Bea. -propuso Zelda.

-¡Si se pasa la vida durmiendo! -se quejó Saria.

**FLASHBACK**

-O eso o rompemos su amistad.

-¿Tú crees?

-Es lo mejor. Conozco lo suficiente a Link como para saber que él sólo quiere a la gente que le hace bien. Solo nos lo tenemos que currar y esos dos no se hablan en la vida.

-¡Mírala ella! ¡Y parecía una mosquita muerta!

De repente una almohada golpeó la cabeza de Saria.

-¡Saria, no grites que intento dormir!

Era Bea, una de las estudiantes de la Academia. Compartía la habitación con la kokiri y en ese momento estaba tumbada en la cama superior de la litera.

-Vale, lo siento... Bueno Zel, ¿hacemos esto entonces?

-Sin duda.

(N/A: la escena entera está en el capítulo 7 de "Cosa de Dos I")

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Venga vamos. -dijo Link.

Los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron y se fueron a la calle. Rato después paseaban por la plaza, riendo. Al ser enero hacía mucho frío, y más en esa hora de la noche. Todos iban bien arropados con sus chaquetas y bufandas.

-Allí están. Tú sígueme la corriente. -dijo Malon a Malton, que estaban tras una casa observando.

Ambos fueron trotando hacia donde estaban los cuatro porque si iban corriendo se les congelaría la cara.

-¡Hombre, qué casualidad! -dijo Malon

-No os estábamos siguiendo ni nada, eh. -añadió Malton, lo que provocó un colpe de codo por parte de la pelirroja.

Link levantó una ceja y Zelda caminó hacia la espalda del chico con la cabeza en el suelo. Luego la levantó y sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo que le cubría la cara. Saria por su parte sopló con cara de "que pesados..." y Coocker solamente los miraba.

-No pongáis esas caras hombre, que no os hemos hecho nada... -dijo Malon.

Zelda salió de detrás de Link para decirle cuatro cosas a Malon pero Link le selló los labios con un dedo. Acto seguido habló él.

-Malon, no intentes engañarnos otra vez porque bastante mal lo pasamos hace unos meses por vuestra culpa.

-_Y lo que os espera... -_pensó la pelirroja- Pero todo está olvidado ya, ¿no? -dijo al fin.

-Sólo queremos hacer las paces. Ahora Zelda ya tiene a Link, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer ni queremos. Dadnos una segunda oportunidad. -suplicó Malton.

Saria y Coocker se creyeron lo de la segunda oportunidad, Link fue parcialmente convencido. Pero Zelda tenía claros los propósitos de esos dos.  
Ahora eran seis, seis jóvenes que se dirigían a ninguna parte esa noche. Iban caminando todos al mismo nivel, nadie iba detrás de nadie. Malon estaba entre Link y Zelda, posición clave para ella. Pese haber engañado a Saria y a Coocker, los pelirrojos generaban tensión en la quedada.

-Bueno yo tengo sueño. Creo que me voy a ir yendo para la academia. ¿Te vienes amor? -dijo Zelda.

Link hizo un movimiento de cabeza afirmando.- Vamos Zel...

Se despidieron de Saria y Coocker. Link, además, les dedicó un "nos vemos" a Malon y Malton.  
De camino a la academia Zelda iba delante.

-Zel, ¿qué pasa?

La chica se gira bruscamente obligando al Link parar.

-Malon se esta volviendo a meter en nuestra vida, ¿te parece poco?

-A lo mejor han cambiado...

-¿Cambiado? Venga, no me hagas reir. -Zelda se volvió a girar.

-Venga Zel tranquilízate...

Link se acercó a Zelda y la abrazó por la espalda, quedando la cabeza de la chica bajo la suya.

-Todo irá bien.


	3. El jarrón

**Cosa de Dos - Capítulo 3: El jarrón.**

Zelda paseaba intranquila por la academia. No sabía que pensar. A lo mejor esos dos habían cambiado al fin.

-_A ver que opina Saria..._

La chica se dirigió al cuarto de la peliverde.

TOC TOC!

-¡Ya voy!

Saria abrió y se encontró con Zelda.

-¡Hombre! Zel pasa pasa...

La chica pasó lentamente, pensativa. Ambas se sentaron en unos almohadones que había en el suelo.

-Hoy podemos estar tranquilas, Bea no está y no la podemos despertar ^^

-Que raro que se levante de la cama...

-Bueno... Se ha ido a dormir con Gracielle, jeje.

-Nunca cambiará...

-Te veo seria. -se fijó la kokiri.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? con Malon y Malton atacando de nuevo no puedo pensar en nada más.

-Nos aseguraron que no harían nada...

-Saria, ¿tú recuerdas como lo pasé hace cinco meses? Pareces nueva, joder... -dijo Zelda levantándose.

-No te pongas así, venga

-Quiere meterse enmedio esa guarra... Lo peor es que es consciente de lo que hace.

-Zel, si ni tú ni Link os fiáis no habrá problema, ¿no crees?

-Link duda. A la que me descuide Malon me lo pone en contra.

Saria se levantó para quedar a la altura de su amiga.

-Link te quiere. Creo yo que Malon no puede haceros daño.

-¿En serio?

-Ya verás. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta y te tranquilizas?

La chica asintió y se fueron. Zelda, con las palabras de Saria, se pudo relajar y se confió un poco más.

Al día siguiente todo era aparentemente normal de una vez. Zelda no estaba segura aún de las intenciones del duo pelirrojo, pero ya estaba como más tranquila.

-Pues si Saria, creo que ya lo veo todo mejor. -decía con una sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Podemos convivir en paz...

-Cierto jajaja. Ahora intenta ser amable con ese par.

Estaban a punto de empezar las clases. Malon salió de la nada corriendo hacia las chicas.

-¡Hola! ^^

Ambas las saludaron.

-Ten, para tí Zelda. -Zelda recibió un jarrón de las manos de Malon- Siento haberme comportado tan mal contigo todo este tiempo. Este jarrón lo he hecho yo misma con pintura.

-Ah, ¡muchas gracias! -dijo Zelda antes de darle dos besos.

-Aún está mojado... -se fijó la peliverde.

-Ups... Ahora te he dejado las manos manchadas... -dijo Malon cogiendo el jarrón de nuevo.- Te lo guardo y ya te lo daré de nuevo, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. -dijo Zelda.

Malon se retiró con el jarrón y Zelda entró con Saria a clase.

-¿Ves como ha cambiado?

-Sí... se la ve buena ahora...

La primera clase transcurrió bien hasta que Malton pidió de ir al baño. Normal en él, pues siempre se quería escaquear de las lecciones. Zelda se intentaba quitar las manchas de pintura roja de las manos, pero se resistían a salir. De repente entró Zenona, la cocinera de la academia, interrumpiendo a Darunia cuando explicaba.

-Buenas...

-Ah, pase Zenona. -contestó Darunia.

-Vengo a buscar al culpable del enorme charco de pintura roja que hay enmedio del pasillo. Casi me resbalo llevando una caja de calabazas. Tiene que haber sido alguno de vosotros.

Nadie contestaba.

-Tú, niña, ¿qué tienes en las manos? -dijo indicando a Zelda.

-P...pintura, pero no es mía...

-¿Ah no? ¿entonces...?

-Me han regalado un jarrón pintado de rojo aún sin secar...

-Muéstramelo...

-No lo tengo, se lo llevó Malon.

La pelirroja hizo cara de extrañada, como si no supiera nada de ese jarrón.

-Malon dile que es verdad...

-Pero si yo no te he dado nada...

-¡Yo lo he visto! -se levantó Saria.

-Niña verde calla que aún no se me ha olvidado lo de la guerra de comida del otro día.

Saria se sentó.

-No hacen falta más pruebas digo yo... -concluyó Zenona.

-Pero a ver... -protestaba Zelda.

-Cállate. Enviaré un comunicado al director para solicitar una reunión los tres.

Zenona se fue. Link miró extrañado a Zelda, la cuál se limitaba a apoyar la cabeza en su brazo y este en la mesa.

Una vez acabadas las clases, en el patio de la academia de caballeros...

-¿Entonces lo harás? -dijo Malton

-Depende. ¿Yo qué saco a cambio?

-Nuestra confianza. -dijo Malon.

-Me parece poco. Si queréis que os extráiga información sobre esa pandilla quiero algo de valor.

Malon y Malton se alejaron unos instantes de esa tercera persona.

-¿Qué le podemos dar? -preguntó Malton.

-Le hacemos los deberes durante un mes. A ver si así...

Se volvieron a acercar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dáis?

-Malton te hará los deberes durante un mes. ¿Feliz? -dijo Malon.

-Hecho. -sonó por parte suya.

-¡¿P-pero qu...

Malon le tapó la boca a Malton. Acto seguido la pelirroja le dió un apretón de manos al sujeto que se fue andando hacia ninguna parte. El frío reinaba en el patio de la academia.

-Venga... ya somos tres en el equipo. Con esto y con lo del jarrón Zelda está acabada.

Malon entró dentro de la academia, la cuál fue seguida por el pelirrojo.


	4. El matemático contraataque

**Cosa de Dos (II) - Capítulo 4: El matemático contraataque.**

Ya habían pasado tres días de lo del jarrón, pero todos seguían como si nada. Malon esperaba que al fin su venganza hiciera efecto. En cualquier momento entraría Gaépora para reclamar a los alumnos que esa semana hubieran cometido faltas tanto a nivel de actitud como a nivel académico, es decir, los que hubieran bajado mucho las notas. Solía ir cada viernes a última hora, justo en la que nos situamos.

_-En nada entrará la llave de mi plan..._ -pensaba Malon

Y evidentemente entró él, el rudo director de la academia que todos conocen como Gaépora. Malon miró a Zelda, pero la sorpresa fue suya al verla tan tranquila hablando con Link y Saria, la cuál estaba girada hablando con la pareja.

-¡Silencio! -instauró orden el padre de Zelda.

Todos callaron.

-A ver... Matlon te vienes, por lo de siempre. Ilia tú también... emmm... a ver... -decía comprobando la lista.- Ah, sí, Malon ven también, aquí me sale algo de un jarrón o no-se-qué...

Malon al escuchar su nombre borró esa sonrisa perversa de la cara y se levantó junto con los otros dos nombrados. Gaépora se llevó a Malton, Ilia y Malon después de pedir perdón por interrumpir la clase al profesor de turno. Saria se volvió a girar para chocarle la mano a Zelda. Link se extrañó.

-¿La del jarrón no habías sido tú, Zel?

-Eso era una trampa de Malon. Lo que dije el martes en clase cuando llego Zenona era cierto, ella quería que me castigaran.

-Yo lo ví. -añadió Saria a la explicación de su amiga.

-¿Y cómo habéis...?

-¿...hecho que castigaran a Malon? fácil -dijo Saria- Sabes como funciona el sistema de castigos aquí, ¿no?

-No sé, nunca me he interesado en saberlo.

-En la entrada del colegio, por la parte interior, hay un buzón donde llegan las cartas que vienen de otras islas flotantes y que se remiten a los alumnos y profesores de la Académia de Caballeros. Allí el personal que trabaja en la academia puede poner también sobres con comunicados contra los alumnos que estudian en el centro para informar al director el camino que seguimos. El requisito para poner una carta de estas es poner el nombre del alumno fuera del sobre para así clasificarlo junto con el expediente de dicho estudiante. Hasta aquí bien, ¿no?

-Sí sí, continúa. -dijo Link.

-Ese buzón se vacía cada jueves, es decir, ayer. Lo vacía el conserge y pone las cartas junto con otros paquetes encima de la mesa del padre de Zel para que él se las lea durante el día de hoy.

-De acuerdo...

-Y aquí es donde entramos nosotras, que...

** FLASHBACK **

Saria y Zelda estaban en la puerta de la habitación de esta última, a punto de salir al pasillo.

-Lo tienes claro, ¿no? -preguntó Zelda en voz baja.

-Sí sí tranquila. Venga, en nada nos vemos.

El conserge iba con su carrito repartiendo las cartas y paquetes a las distintas puertas del pasillo superior ya por el ocaso, cuando no hay nadie vagando por allí. Saria salió primera y se apoyó al trozo de pared que había entre las puertas de Gracielle y la suya propia, sacó el móvil y simuló que chateaba con alguien.

-Buenas tardeees... -dijo sutilmente Saria dirigiéndose al conserge.

-Buenas tardes. -le devolvió él.

Se estuvo entre diez y quince segundos apoyada en la pared y tosió, lo que le sirvió de señal a Zelda para salir.

-Buenas tardes. -salió la chica y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían al piso inferior sin mirar a Saria. Cuando estuvo apunto de llegar a dichas escaleras, Saria hizo ver que se resbalaba y se daba un golpe en la pared que estaba, es decir, que caía de espaldas.

-¡Aaaah! -dijo retorciéndose por el suelo, tapandose con las manos donde supuestamente se había hecho daño.

El conserge dejo el carrito para atender a Saria. Se arrodillo donde estaba la peliverde y Zelda aprovechó para correr silenciosamente hacia el carrito, buscar la carta donde ponía "Zelda Hyrule" y sustituirla por una que mostraba el nombre de "Malon Calabarza". Al acabar con dicho cambio se dirigió hacia Saria y el conserge.

-¡Saria! ¡qué te ha pasado!

-Nada, me he resbalado... -decía con cara de dolor.

La chica ayudó a levantar a la peliverde.

-Tranquilo, ya me la llevo yo... usted siga con el reparto. -dijo Zelda al conserge.

-Ah bueno... Gracias.

-Nada hombre. -dejó ir Zelda antes de irse con Saria escaleras abajo.

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-Y por eso Malon esta ahora donde se merece.

-Ole por vosotras. Sabéis trabajar en equipo, ¿eh? -dijo Link con una sonrisa en su parte izquierda.

-¿A que sí?

-Sí, pero... ¿y si se entera Zenona? negará que ha sido Malon la de la pintura...

-Que va, esta un poco mayor ya y no distingue los nombres. Además, pone comunicados por doquier esa, así que no distinguirá el nuestro.

-Ah, pues bien...

Desde otro asiento alguien les estaba observando. Estaba tomando apuntes de lo que decían los tres sujetos que tenía por investigar.

-Se lo contaré a Malon, por ese mes de sin-deberes que me prometieron ella y Malton. -dijo Bea.


	5. Ataque físico

**Cosa de Dos (II) - Capítulo 5: Ataque físico**

Zelda iba con Saria y Link por Altárea después de la tanda de clases de ese dia. Llegaron a la plaza.

-¡Al fin! ¡Han puesto unos retretes portátiles! -se alegró Link.

Las dos chicas soltaron unas risas por lo que había dicho el muchacho.

-Ahora vuelvo, jeje. -dijo al fin él después de mirar los servicios un rato.

Una vez Link entró en el baño Saria y Zelda se acercaron a la pista de lanzamiento.

-¿Piensas que Malon se vengará? -preguntó Zelda preocupada a su amiga, la cuál estaba con la mirada en el inmenso cielo que tenía delante.

-Pues sí.

-¿Y no te preocupa?

-¿Para qué? Hemos entrado en una guerra eterna, ella nos la devolverá y nosotras a ella.

-Ellos. Cuenta con Malton.

-Cierto, ese tío es demasiado manipulable.

-¿Y si le arrebatamos a Malton? -propuso la hylian.

-Sería una buena jugada, sí.

-¡Ven aquí a que te pille! -se escuchó tras las jóvenes, las cuáles se voltearon.

Malon se acercó corriendo a Zelda y la tumbó, soltando ésta un ahogado grito al dar con el suelo. La chica tenía la cabeza colgando por la plataforma de lanzamiento y a Malon agarrándola por el cuello, sin dejarla respirar.

-¡¿De qué vas niñata?!

-¡Suéltala! -grita Saria apartando a la pelirroja de Zelda, que ya empezaba a estar roja.

Afortunadamente dos de los habitantes más rudos de Altárea pasaban cerca y pudieron intervenir sacando a Malon de la plaza. Link salió a tiempo del retrete para ver como los dos hombres se llevaban a una desmejorada Malon y se acercó a las dos chicas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Zelda!

El chico ayudó a levantar a su novia. Había mucha gente observando la escena, así que decidieron irse a la habitación de Saria.

-Contadme. -decía Link.

-Ha sido Malon... -empezó Zelda, pero la tos le dificultaba hablar con claridad.

-Malon ha venido corriendo y ha intentado estrangular a Zelda. -aclaró Saria.

-¡¿Está loca?! ¡Vamos a hablar con tu padre, Zel, que la cambien de centro o algo!

-¡No gritéis! ¡Quiero dormir! -soltó Bea.

-Perdón, Bea. Pues eso, vamos a hablar con el director. Nos ayudará supongo, que eres su hija.

-No, mi padre no, no quiero meter a todo el mundo.

-¿Pero porqué se molesta Malon en hacerte todo esto? Nunca saldré con ella.

-Después de la bomba que le hemos lanzado con lo del jarrón supongo que tiene rencor. Demasiado. -dijo Saria.

-Yo creo que tiene un transtorno psicótico o algo así, eso que ha hecho no es normal. -sigue opinando Link.

Zelda se levantó.

-Yo me voy a mi habitación, no me encuentro bien.

-El susto... -dice Saria.

-Te acompaño Zel. -dijo Link, saliendo por la puerta con la chica.

Saria se quedó sentada, pensando. Bea por su parte sacó su teléfono y se limitó a escribir en un mensaje: "Tngo algo k cntarte".

Horas después volvían a reunirse Malon, Malton y Bea.

-Quieren chivarse de lo que le habéis hecho a Zelda a su padre.

-¿Qué le hemos hecho? -preguntó Malton.

-Nada... que no soporto que me devuelvan las jugadas y casi ahogo a Zelda.

-¡¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza o qué?! -gritó Malton a Malon.

-¡No me hables así tú a mí! ¡¿Queda claro?!

-C...cristalino... -dijo el chico con un hilito de voz.

Bea se frotaba la cara.

-Bueno, que eso, que lo han propuesto pero Zelda no quiere. Pero a mí me parece que lo acabarán haciendo.

-Gracias por adelantarnos su siguiente ataque, buena espía. -concluyó la pelirroja.

Acto seguido Malon volvió a entrar a la academia con Malton detrás, pero Bea lo detiene dándole una pila de libros.

-Mis deberes de la semana. Recuerdas el trato, ¿no?

-Sí... sí... -dijo entre suspiros.

Por otra parte Zelda ya se encontraba en su cuarto con Link. Ella estaba en la cama tumbada y él sentado en la silla del escritorio.

-Venga Zel, tienes que decírselo a tú padre.

-Con eso Malon sólo se ganaría una bronca de las gordas.

-¿Y no es suficiente?

-¡Tú no lo has visto Link, no has estado antes en la plaza!

-Ya pero...

-¡Link, me ha dejado con la cabeza colgando de la rampa de lanzamiento, casi me ahoga!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-En su ficha ponía que era alérgica a los bichos. Le salen bultos por todos lados. -dijo Zelda mirando a la nada.

-Zelda no...

-Quizás si cojo y... -seguía ella.

-¡¿Pero tú te has vuelto loca?! -dijo Link levantándose de golpe, sacando a Zelda de su mundo.

-¡Loca se ha vuelto ella!

-¡Estás hablando de provocarle una reacción alérgica!

Zelda se limitó a apartar la cara y desviarla al techo de nuevo.

-A mí no me parece para tanto.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te parece para tanto que tiren al suelo a tu chica e intenten estrangularla? Soy una paranoica, ¿no?

-¡Pues quizás un poquito!

-Muy bien. Te agradezco este apoyo. Si otro día Malon me vuelve a agredir tranquilo que no te diré nada.

Acto seguido Zelda se levantó de la cama y se fue de su cuarto, dejando a un Link confuso para irse bajo uno de los árboles que hay por la zona residencial.

-¡¿Qué me dices?!

-Pues eso, Coocker.

Ahí estaba, Saria en casa de Coocker explicándole lo ocurrido.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Yo quiero que llegue a oídos del director. ¿Me ayudas?

-Siempre.

Rato después Zelda seguía bajo el árbol.

-Maldito Link... No entiende que sólo quiero darle un susto a esa rata, no como ella a mí... -murmuraba arrancando hierba.

-Sólo un susto, ¿vale?

La chica se volteó para encontrarse con Link, de pie, al lado del árbol.

-Claro, ¿qué te crees? ¿que la quiero matar? Igualmente nadie muere por una alergia. Y menos las cucarachas, que resisten explosiones nucleares. -Zelda volvió a agachar la cabeza para seguir arrancando hierba.

Link soltó una risa por la nariz y se sento al lado de ella.

-Yo sólo quiero que esa cucaracha como tú dices no te cambie.

Zelda giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, seria.

-Tú eres buena. No te puedes convertir como ellos. No por ellos.

-Link...

-Tal y como has dicho antes lo de los insectos parecías otra chica, y yo te quiero a tí.

Ambos se unieron en un cálido beso que ni la fría sangre de Malon podía apagar.


	6. Chimento

**Cosa de Dos (II) - Capítulo 6: Chimento**

Saria ya volvía de casa de Coocker, después de explicarle a este sus planes de contarlo todo a Gaépora, cuando divisó a Zelda y a Link bajo el árbol.

-¿Son ellos? Sí, lo son... suerte que los kokiri tenemos buena vista. -se dijo a ella misma.

Decidió acercarse.

-Hombree, parejitaa...

-Hola Saria... ¿de dónde vienes? -pregunta Link.

-De casa de Coocker. Le he explicado eso que hemos hablado de contarselo a... -Saria se cortó al ver a Link diciéndole que se callara con signos.- ... Gaépora...

Zelda miró inmediatamente al chico, que la tenía cubierta con su brazo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ibáis a decírselo a mis espaldas!

-No Zelda, a ver... -intentaba arreglar Saria, aunque ya tarde.

La hylian se quitó el brazo de su chico de encima y se levantó de golpe.

-Zel, no te enfades... -intentaba el Link.

-¡No, a ver, esque estoy flipando! ¡Malon me agrede a mí pero sois vosotros los que pasáis de mi opinión y decidís írselo a contar a mi padre! ¡Yo ya dije que no quería que se enterara! -gritaba Zelda alternando la mirada sobre ambos jóvenes.

-Zelda, haremos tu plan. -Link se levantó del pie del árbol y fue a abrazarla.- Perdóname.

-Esque... joder...

-Ya, lo sé, no hemos sabido ver que tú en esto tienes más que decir que los demás. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada Link.

-Bueno... pues, ¿me explicáis lo que tenemos que hacer? -dijo Saria, haciendo que Link y Zelda se separaran.

-Saria, recuerdas que en la ficha de Malon ponía que era alérgica a varios insectos, ¿no?

-Ahá...

-Pues le llenaremos la habitación. Mañana nos vamos de caza.

Saria se limitaba a poner cara de "Vas a caer, demonio pelirrojo".

Y así fue. Por la mañana cuatro jóvenes salían de la academia de caballeros y empezaron a capturar diferentes tipos de bichos.

-¿Cómo haremos para que entre en una habitación con bichos? -preguntó Coocker.

-A la fuerza. -contestó Zelda.

-Demasiado precipitado. Puede gritar, patalear, intentar escaparse. Tenemos que encontrar otra forma. -intervino Link.

-Tienes razón Link... Pues que esté ella dentro y ya nosotros le metemos los bichos. -aportó Saria.

-Me parece bien... ¿Cómo entramos?

-Con las llaves, es de cajón.

-¿Y de dónde las sacamos?

-Zenona es cocinera, limpiadora y conserje. Le robamos las llaves y yasta. -siguió Saria.

-Link o Coocker las robarán. -dijo Zelda guiñándole un ojo a Saria, quedando ambos chicos perplejos.

-¿Porqué nosotros? -dijeron al unísono.

-A nosotras ya nos tiene vigiladas. Vosotros no habéis cometido... esperad. -dijo Zelda antes de cazar un bicho.- Ya está. Pues eso, que vosotros no habéis cometido ninguna falta en el reglamento de la academia.

-Ni tú, Zelda. -se quejó Coocker.- Saria pase, que es un culo inquieto, -Saria lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- pero tú Zel...

-Zenona me tiene en busca y captura por lo del jarrón, está convencida de que si me encuentra no llegaré a contar la bronca que me caerá.

-Bueno... Pues ya iremos Link y yo.

-Bien, y después ¿cómo haremos para meter a los bichos estando ella dentro? -preguntó Link.

-La distraemos y alguno que le meta los bichos. Eso sí, tendremos que asegurar que no se escapen ni ella ni los insectos. -decía Zelda.

Esa misma tarde estaban los mismos en la habitación de la hylian.

-Ahora empezaréis vosotros dos la primera parte del plan. Bajaréis abajo y le robaréis las llaves a Zenona, las tiene bien guardadas. Saria y yo nos quedamos aquí arriba por ahora.

-Exacto. Yo se donde las tiene, me he intentado escapar varias veces de los castigos. -confesó Saria, lo que probocó que todos la miraran con cara de sorprendidos.- Jeje... bueno que las tiene en el segundo cajón de la cocina, no me preguntéis porqué las guarda allí, es muy rara la tía.

-Si no tenéis claro donde están una vez estéis allí, nos preguntáis con estos walkie-talkies que he rescatado de mi armario, de cuando era pequeña. -dijo Zelda dando uno a los chicos.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego chicas.

-Link, tened cuidado que como os pillen os retendrán allí hasta que mi padre acuda a poneros algún castigo.

-Ya he dicho que nos vemos luego. -dijo giñando un ojo.

-Eso espero... -susurra la chica una vez cerrada la puerta.

-Esto parece una super misión con espías y diamantes de museos, como en las pelis. -dijo animada Saria.

-Lo sé, pero si nos lo curramos seguro que surge efecto.

Rato después Coocker hablaba por el aparato.

-Sabía que no se iban a aclarar. -repetia Saria una y otra vez.

-A ver, Coocker, ¿ves ese jarrón azul que hay al lado de la chimenea?

-Sí...

-Pues en la encimera de al lado. Segundo cajón.

-No se van a enterar Zelda, son medio estúpidos.

-Anda calla... Bueno, ¿localizáis el cajón? -dijo ella, dirigiéndose a los chicos en lo último.

-Sí, lo vemos. Ahora volveremos.

El minutero del reloj se iba comiendo el tiempo poco a poco. Zelda y Saria temían que los hubieran pillado.

-Yo no aguanto más. ¿Bajamos? -se impacientaba Saria.

-¡No! Si los han pillado y bajamos nosotras sería peor.

-Necesito un chicle.

Saria sacó de su bolsillo una marca de chicles muy vendida en Altárea llamada "Chimento". Dichos chicles, una vez los paras de mascar, se vuelven duros como el cemento. Nadie los compra por esa transformación que los hace especiales, sino por el sabroso sabor que se expande por la boca cada vez que masticas uno de ellos.

-Ah, Chimento... Dame uno. -dijo Zelda poniendo la mano.

Saria le da uno a Zelda, la cuál se lo queda mirando.

-Le podríamos llamar "Chimento" al plan. -soltó Zelda para relajar el ambiente.

¡TOC TOC!

Ambas jóvenes saltaron de la cama, donde estaban sentadas, y fueron a abrir. Allí estaban Link y Coocker, llevando el último las llaves en la mano.

-¡Chicos! -gritaron ellas antes de un abrazo de grupo.

-¿Porqué habéis tardado tanto? Nos teniais preocupadas... -decia Zelda.

-Calla calla... ¡Ha ido de un puto pelo! -exclamó Coocker entrando.

Una vez dentro Coocker y Link empezaron a explicar.

-Pues nosotros hemos llegado al comedor y allí estaba Zenona. Después de encontrar el cajón que nos habéis dicho hemos entrado y yo me he puesto a hablar con la señora mientras Coocker se acercaba disimulante hacia él. De repente Zenona me ha dicho "Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías", justo cuando Coocker estaba con la mano dentro.

-Siempre tan simpática Zenona. -murmuró Saria.

-Pues en eso que se está a punto de girar y le doy un abrazo a la mujer para distraerla. Coocker al fin las ha cogido.

-¿Para eso tantos minutos?

-¡Claro! ¡La faena ha sido acercarse al cajón!

-Bueno, primera parte hecha. -anunció Zelda.- ahora os colaréos en la habitación de Malon y dejaréis los insectos dentro mientras nosotras hacemos el mongolo fuera, en el patio. En lo que ella se acerca a la ventana y nos mira o nos insulta, como le venga en gana, vosotros pondréis todos los bichos. ¿Sí?

-Okey. -dijo Link.

-Bien, lo primero es pegar las ventanas. ¿Propuestas?

Saria se separó de los demás e imitó el anuncio de Chimento. Con eso esbozó una sonrisa en los demás.

Un par de horas después Malon entraba cansada en su cuarto. Venía de dar un largo paseo con su original pelícaro después de haber ayudado a su padre en el bar Calabarza's. Se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos, aunque un lijero golpe en la ventana los abrió. La pelirroja se levantó y vio a Saria y a Zelda bailando.

-¿Qué hacen estas?

-Mira mira, al fondo. -le decía Zelda a Saria tan flojito que Malon no las podía escuchar.

Y evidentemente ahí estaban Link y Coocker, detrás de Malon, soltando varios insectos en la habitación. Una vez todos los bichos dentro, los jóvenes cerraron sigilosamente la puerta sin ser pillados. Misión cumplida.  
Malon empezó a toser y a rascarse las manos mientras seguía mirando a las chicas sin saber que pasaba. Pronto se giró al escuchar los zumbidos de algunos de los bichos que estaban por el aire y empezó a gritar.

-¡No, no, no, no, nooo! ¡Socorro!

La pelirroja se acercó corriendo a la puerta y la intentó abrir sin éxito. Los chicos habían cerrado con llave y la habían dejado puesta para así no poder meter la llave por dentro. Malon seguía rascándose la cara, pues habían empezado a salir pequeños granos (como picadas de mosquito). Intentó abrir la ventana y tampoco no pudo.

-¡¿Porqué coño hay cemento en mi ventana?!

Malon se deslizó por la pared y acabó apoyada en la misma, sentada en el suelo.

-Bichos fuera. -anunció Zelda por el walkie-talkie.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y los bichos salieron corriendo y volando de la estancia. Malon se pudo levantar y fue a por su medicina.

-Me da hasta pena -dijo Coocker una vez fuera con Link y las chicas.

-Ella nos ha hecho mucho más. Lo suyo se le pasa con una medicina mientras que los daños en el corazón de alguien son irreparables. -concluyó Zelda, mirando la ventana de Malon.


	7. Los chantajes de Saria

**Cosa de Dos (II) - Capítulo 7: Los chantajes de Saria**

-Que alguien me diga si Malon dice la verdad, ¡ahora! -gritaba alterado Gaépora.

En el despacho del director se encontraban Saria, Link, Zelda, Coocker y Malon. Todos se miraban entre ellos menos la pelirroja, la cual tenía pequeños bultos del tamaño de las cerezas en la cara y en los brazos. Los otros cuatro estaban de pie detrás de la silla en la que estaba Malon.

-Papá, te lo podemos explicar... -empezaba Zelda.

-Yo sólo quiero un sí o un no. ¿Le habéis puesto insectos a Malon en la habitación?

Un "Sí" sonó al unísono por parte de los causantes de la alérgia.

-Pero esque Malon vino a la plaza y... -seguía Saria, propuesta a contar lo del estrangulamiento, pero la mano de Zelda le tapó la boca.

-¿Y qué? -preguntó Gaépora unos segundos después.

-Nos insultó, papá, nada más.

-¡¿Y eso es motivo para hacerle eso?!

Malon fingía la cara de victima que ponía en esos momentos.

-No... Lo sentimos. -concluyó Link.

-Los arrepentimientos son pocos. Convocaré una junta con todos los profesores para elegiros un castigo a los cuatro, no se escapará ninguno. Malon, ya puedes irte.

-Gracias director. -dijo antes de levantarse de la silla en la que estava sentada y fingir un ataque de tos.

-Y vosotros... -siguió el director dirigiéndose a los cuatro una vez se cerró la puerta- más os vale estar alerta. Marcharos, anda.

Todos se giraron y empezaron a salir, Saria la última. Una vez fuera todos, la peliverde les llamó la atención.

-Ahora vengo. -dijo antes de volver a entrar al despacho.

El director ya estaba ordenando papeles cuando Saria entró.

-¿Qué se ha dejado, señorita Kokiri?

-Nada, sólo vengo a preguntarle una cosa.

-Dime.

-¿La gente de la académia sabe que está manteniendo relaciones esporádicas con la profesora de Arte Gerudo, Nabooru?

El rostro del director se petrificó, dando a saber a Saria que había dado en el clavo.

-Sólo lo digo porque sería una pena que se enterara así, de repente, con lo que a usted le ha costado mantenerlo en secreto.

-¿Q..qué quieres?

-Que no se celebre esa junta que usted ha nombado antes y que si Malon se queja a cualquier otro profesor y dicho profesor te lo venga a contar usted trate a la pelirroja de loca... ¿Estamos?

-P...puede irse...

-Gracias.

Saria dibujó una pícara sonrisa y se fue por la puerta. Una vez fuera se encontró con Zelda y los dos chicos, justo en el sitio donde los había dejado.

-Ea, ya no tenemos castigo.

-¿Qué has hecho? -dijeron los tres a la vez?

-Os lo cuento en mi habitación.

-Estará Bea durmiendo.

-Que se joda, vamos.

Arrancaron el paso y se fueron a la habitación de la chica.

-¡Bea, fuera!

-Ay calla, estoy...

-Sí, durmiendo, me sé la frase. ¡Fuera!

Bea se dio media vuelta en la cama. Medio minuto después Bea ya estaba tras la puerta, sacada a la fuerza del cuarto.

-Mierda, ahora ya no puedo escuchar...

-Se os ve... molestas... entre vosotras -dijo Coocker.

-Jeje lo sé.

-Bueno, ¿qué le has dicho a mi padre? -empezó Zelda acomodándose donde siempre.

-O hecho... -insinuó Coocker antes de recibir una patada de Saria, la única que estaba de pie.

-A ver, si me disculpas Zel, debo decir que le he chantajeado.

-¿Con...? -dijo Link.

-¿Qué? -siguó Coocker.

-¡No...! -ya se imaginó Zelda

-Sipi.

-¡Saria! -se levantó la hylian.

-¿Podéis hablar bien? No hay quien entienda a las mujeres... -añadió Coocker.

Segunda patada.

-Que hace medio año pillamos a Gaépora con Nabooru en su despacho a punto de...

-Basta Saria, ya se lo imaginan.

Link y Coocker se miraron entre ellos a la vez antes de caerse para atrás de la risa de los almohadones en los que estaban sentados.

-Y entonces le he dicho al dire que o nos perdonaba o se enteraba todo el mundo.

-Muy civilizado todo... -decía repetidamente Link.

-¿Qué preferias, que nos hagan fregar los baños durante un mes?

-Seguramente esto lo habria propuesto Zenona en la supuesta junta.

Detrás de la puerta seguía Bea, con la oreja en ella.

-Malditas primeras calidades de la academia... ¡No se oye nada!

Bea cada vez pegaba más su oreja a la puerta hasta que se abrió y se chocó con Coocker.

-¿Qué hace esta? -se asustó el chico.

-¡¿Estabas poniendo la oreja?! -se sorprendió Zelda.

-¿Y-yo? Que va...

-No mientas, cotilla.

-No soy una cotilla. -dijo rapidamente Bea.

-¿Entonces...?

Bea se calló de golpe y se giró.

-Sí soy una cotilla, adiós. -dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¡Alto! ¿qué está pasando Bea? -preguntó Saria.

-Nada...

-Mientes, te conozco y sé lo mal que se te da mentir. Si no nos cuentas por qué estabas con la oreja puesta puedo largar muchas cosas sobre tí... -concluyó Saria.

-Le ha pillado el gustillo a los chantajes. -sususrró Link.

-De acuerdo. -cedió Bea al fin.- Hago de topo para Malon y Malton.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me dijeron que si os espiava y les pasaba información sobre vuestros ataques me hacian los deberes durante un mes.

-¡¿Pero tú estas...?! -saltó Zelda, pero fue interrumpida.

-Zel, no te enfades con ella, los verdaderos malos son esos dos... Además, Bea nos puede ayudar mucho. -dijo Link.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Bea

-Seguirás haciendo de espía para ellos pero les irás dando información falsa.

-¿Yo qué gano con eso?

-Pues tres cosas. La primera es evitar una bronca del director y, en el peor de los casos, una junta de profesores. La segunda es nuestra amistad y confianza...

-Menudo tesoro. -dijo Coocker interrumpiendo a Link, ganando otra patada de Saria.

-Y la tercera -siguió Link subiendo la voz, eclipsando las palabras del castaño.- que no nos chivemos al duo podrido y sigas con tu mes sin deberes.

-Trato hecho. -dijo Bea, estrechando la mano con Link.

* * *

**Y como siempre pido perdón por subir el capítulo tarde. Tuve que estudiar para los exámenes de recuperaciones y ahora ya vuelvo a escibir (hasta la próxima crisis de creatividad y/o tiempo jeje)**

**Bueno, espero que os vaya gustando como va quedando Cosa de Dos (II). ¡Nos leemos! :D**


	8. Cada cuatro años

**Cosa de Dos (II) - Capítulo 8: Cada cuatro años...**

Otra clase aburrida de Ciencias de Altárea estaba succionando la energía vital de los alumnos cuando entro Zenona gritando.

-¡Evento! ¡Evento!

-Bueno... -suspiró Coocker mostrando una increible vergüenza ajena.

-Buhel... Reparte esto, ordenes de arriba. -dijo la conserje recuperando las formas.

El profesor de la asignatura empezó a repartir unas cartas con el sello oficial de Celéstea a cada alumno. Saria y Zelda se miraron a la vez con cara de horror una vez habian acabado de revisar el sobre por fuera.

-Ya llegan otra vez, otro año más. -empezó su discurso el director Gaépora que había aparecido de la nada.- Las Olimpiadas Celestes tendrán lugar dentro de dos meses. Para entonces os quiero bien preparados a todos los elegidos. En las clases de educación física os dedicaréis a entrenaros para esto, y espero que salga mejor que el año anterior.

Todos se sonrojaron al recordar la aplastante derrota de la edición pasada menos Malon, ya que no sabia de que hablaban.

-Espero buenos resultados. -dijo Gaépora antes de retirarse con Zenona.

Una vez terminadas las clases Zelda y Saria estaban en la habitación de la primera.

-¡Que mala pata que nos toque a nuestra promoción la competición de las narices! -se quejaba Saria.

-Se celebra cada cuatro años, yo ya sabia que nos tocaría Saria. ¿Has leído la carta?

-¿Lo que nos dió Zenona? No...

-¡Pues léela!

-A ver... "_Estimados estudiantes de la Academia de Caballeros de Altárea, pronto se celebrará la 28ª Edición de Las Olimpiadas Celestes. De acuerdo con la ley aún vigente, dichas olimpiadas se celebrarán cada cuatro años, dando a coincidir con el presente._  
_Las Olimpiadas Celestes se dividen en diez pruebas, en las que tendrán que concursar cinco personas de entre diecisiete o dieciocho años..._" Bueno no hace falta que lea más, ya sabemos de qué va.

-¿Te presentarás voluntaria?

-¿Yo? -preguntó Saria antes de echarse a reir.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no valgo para estas cosas. A mi las competiciones televisadas no...

-Y si me presentase yo?

-Pues... Tampoco. -dijo la kokiri sin pensarselo.

-Pues tú verás, porque yo voy a ir.

-¿Por?

-Antes he hablado con Link y me ha dicho que él se va a apuntar.

-¿Y...?

-Que Malon se apuntará.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Intuición, supongo.

-Pero tu sola no podrás controlar a Malon.

-Lo sé... Bueno nos vamos de viaje a otra isla, no creo que monte ningún pollo. -decia Zelda despreocupada.

-O sí...

-Bueno, este viernes sabremos si se apunta Malon. Prefiero no pensar en eso hasta entonces.

Pasó esa semana de tensiones hasta que llegó el viernes. Ya era última hora y estaban todos en el gimnasio.

-Bien... Vamos a empezar a entrenarnos para las pruebas básicas que hay en Las Olimpiadas Celestes, la mayoria requeriendo esfuerzo físico. Son diez pruebas, pero como sabeis se tienen que poner a la palestra cinco de vosotros. Os lo podeis pensar y si eso ya me...

-Yo hago las pruebas. -se levantó Link del banquillo para interrumpir al profesor.

-Yo también. -dijo Malon al ver que se apuntaba Link.

Zelda y Saria se levantaron a la vez para mostrar a Malon que ellas no iban a ser menos, a las que se le sumó Malton para presumir ante Zelda. Los demás soltaron aire aliviados, pues si nadie se presentaba tendrian que hacerlo por sorteo.

-¿Vosotros cinco?

Zelda y Saria dejaron ir un "Sí" seco, Link lo gesticuló con la cabeza y Malon levantó una ceja mientras que lo afirmaba con Malton.

-Pues que fácil... -dijo un contento entrenador.- Ilia, Bea, Coocker, Gracielle, Gruyo, Vestro y Corvy, empezad a dar vueltas corriendo por el patio que tengo que hablar con ellos.

Malon cogió a Bea por el brazo.

-Quiero que le saques información a él. -dijo la pelirroja señalando disimuladamente a Coocker con la cabeza, a lo que Bea sonrió y se fue.

Una vez fuera, La chica se acercó a Coocker.

-Me ha dicho que te saque información. ¿Qué nos inventamos?

Coocker rió antes de darle una respuesta.

-Bien, valientes. Sabeis que participareis en una competición seria, limpia y oficial... ¿no?

Los cinco se miraron entre ellos para afirmarlo con inseguridad.

-Tendréis que elegir dos pruebas cada uno, y os tenéis que poner de acuerdo. A partir de ahora la clase se dividirá en dos grupos, vosotros para el entrenamiento y los demás para la avaluación normal. Si todo sale bien Altárea saldrá de la competición con una cantidad de rupias, un trofeo y con cinco alumnos aprovados de la asignatura.

-¿Y si no ganamos? -preguntó Saria.

-Oh, querida, yo siempre gano. -le contestó Malon mirándola fijamente.

-En el caso de que no ganemos este año no se os dará el aprovado directo.

Saria se quedó pensativa.

-Iremos a Gorvana, otra de las siete islas más importantes de Celéstea. Allí se harán dos pruebas cada día, una por la mañana y otra por la tarde. -el profesor sacó un papel de su bolsa y empezó a leer. - Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tiro con arco, salto de trampolín, carrera de obstáculos, concurso de talentos, aviación con pelícaro, esgrima, carrera de resistencia, lanzamiento de calabaza y escalada.

Saria suspiró, pues no sabía que dos pruebas elegir.

-Os dejo la hoja aquí y os apuntais. Voy a vigilar a los de fuera.

El profesor se levantó y dejó el papel encima de un banco con un bolígrafo. Abrió la puerta e hizo un grito para establecer el orden en la manada de cabras que habia fuera.

-En fin... -dijo Malon.

-Pues si os parece bien yo haré el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el lanzamiento de calabaza. -empezó Malton.

-Me parece bien. -dijo Link, a lo que las chicas asintieron.- Yo me apunto a esgrima y a eso de resistencia.

-Pues yo haré tiro con arco y salto de trampolín. -anunció Zelda

-De coña, así yo hago aviación.

-¿Me quedo yo con la carrera de obstáculos y con el concurso de talentos? -preguntó Saria.

-Oh, no bonita. El concurso de talentos me lo quedo yo.

-Yo lo dije antes. El concurso para mí, Malon.

-Como quieras... -dijo la pelirroja levantando las manos.- Malton, apúntalo todo en el registro en lo que nosotros vamos a avisar al profesor.

Malon se dirigió con Link, Saria y Zelda hacia la puerta del gimnasio, saliendo la pelirroja la última. Pero, antes de salir, le guiñó un ojo a Malton.

-Profesor, ya lo hemos apuntado. -le anunció Link.

-Perfecto... vosotros ya podeis volver a las habitaciones, yo me quedo con los demás.

-¡Malton! ¡Pa' casa! -gritó Malon adentro del gimnasio.

Los dos pelirrojos, Saria y la pareja entraron en la academia. Malon y Malton se fueron a la habitación de la chica.

-Yo me voy a acostar un rato que me duele mucho la cabeza... -dijo Saria.

-No tenías que haberte apuntado... -le recordó su amiga.

-Ya está hecho. Nos vemos. -finalizó la kokiri antes de irse.

Segundos más tarde Link y Zelda entraban en el cuarto de él.

-Al final te has apuntado... -dijo Zelda antes de besarlo.

-Tú también... ¿por qué lo has hecho? -le preguntó Link devolviendole el beso.

-Malon se apuntó... Además, no quería estar dos semanas sin ti...

-Te quiero mucho. -le dijo con ternura entre mordidas de labios.

-Yo a ti también tonto. -le sonrió.- Vigila con la espada, eh...

-La manejo mejor de lo que piensas. -le insinuó levantando las cejas.

-Ay, guarro. -se rió Zelda.- Yo me refería a la de la competición.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, con Link mirando al techo y las manos en la nuca y Zelda cogida a su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que estamos haciendo mal? -preguntó ella mirando al infinito.

-¿Mal por qué?

-Porque últimamente han pasado muchas cosas... Y todo por nuestra relación. Malon casi me ahoga, le hemos provocado una reacción alérgica, Saria ha chantajeado a mi padre, hemos urgado entre el carrito del repartidor de cartas para parar mi castigo, Bea está de por medio... Yo me siento mal.

-Yo creo que vale la pena. -decia despreocupado.- Lo que tenemos vale más que todo eso. No tienes por qué tener inseguridad.

Zelda se acurrucó bien.

-Tengo sueño...

-Duérmete.

-Pero es tu cama... A lo mejor quieres dormir.

-Dormimos los dos. -dijo sonriéndole.

Se pusieron dentro del edredón y, después de varias caricias, se durmieron con la conciencia de Zelda un poco más tranquila.

* * *

**Y bueno, otra vez perdón por subir capítulos con varias semanas de retraso. La causas son las de siempre, estudios y mente nublada jeje^^"  
Espero que os siga gustando Cosa de Dos y espero actualizar pronto**

**Saludos:D**


	9. Cuando Coocker idea un plan

**Cosa de Dos - Capítulo 9: Cuando Coocker idea un plan...**

15:00, hora de comer.

-Pronto será el cumpleaños de Zel, ¿no? -anunció Link rapidamente cuando estaban a punto de sentarse en la mesa los cuatro.

-¡Link! ¡Te dije que no lo soltaras!

-Se siente renacuaja. -dijo antes de reírse.

-Si ya lo sabíamos Zel, no te ralles. -dijo Saria, con Coocker afirmándolo.

-Tampoco me gusta que la gente me vaya felicitando.

-Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar, vamos a las Olimpiadas Celestes. -le recordó su amiga.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Finalmente qué hacéis cada uno? -preguntó Coocker.

-Pues yo haré esgrima y una especie de prueba de resistencia. -dijo Link.

-Yo tiro con arco y salto de trampolín -siguió Zelda-, y Saria escogió el concurso de talentos y la prueba de obstáculos. -Saria asintió.

-¿Y qué "talento" tienes a parte de meterme patadas así de gratis? -se rió el castaño.

-Pues dar de más fuertes -una mirada de desprecio cruzó la cabeza de Coocker-. Igualmente no quiero pensar en las Olimpiadas Celestes, no quiero que llegue el dia -se frotó la frente-.

Zelda miró a Link recordando lo que hablaron en su habitación sobre lo que tienen que sufrir las personas de su entorno por culpa de su relación, pero él solo arqueó una ceja.

-Ah, por cierto, Link... -llamó Coocker la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Que cuando salimos del gimnasio...

FLASHBACK

Bea se acercó a Coocker.

-Me ha dicho que te saque información. ¿Qué nos inventamos?

-Algo que seguro le anima seria que Link cortara con Zel... Regalémosle esa ilusión. Aunque, a veces, la alegría viene con giros inesperados...

Bea dibujó una sonrisa más bien perversa junto con Coocker.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡¿Que?! -saltó Zelda-. ¡¿Pretendes que Link se insinue a Malon para darle en la cara?! -gritó con una expresión de sorpresa.

-A mi no me parece tan mal... -contestó su novio, lo que hizo que Zelda lo mirara sin cambiar la cara.

-¿Tú te estás oyendo? -dijo un poco más relajada- Malon se te tirará encima aún sabiendo que sales conmigo.

-Esto no va así. -se puso Coocker en medio.

-¿Entonces?

-Bea le dirá que me ha sacado la información de que Link te quiere dejar... Cuando Malon esté confiada ya le decimos que no es verdad y la ilusión a tomar por culo.

-Mira, lo que queráis.

Zelda se levantó para irse a su cuarto, dejando a Saria, Link y Coocker en la mesa. Malon vió la discusión.

-¡Han cortado! -le dijo a Malton.

-Ah, ¿sí? -le contestó él mientras se metía un trozo de carne en la boca.

-¡Han cortado mucho! -Se levantó la pelirroja alegre.

-¿Como se puede cortar mucho o poco con la gente? -dijo Bea por lo bajo-. ¡Te lo dije Malon! -dijo después dirigiéndose a la chica que daba saltos.

Por otra parte, en el cuarto de Zelda...

-Maldito Coocker, maldita Malon y maldito... maldito...

La chica se tumbó en su cama, mirando a la pared.

-Maldito... Link -soltó mientras una lágrima daba con el edredón.

Al rato llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Sari, Zel.

-Pasa...

La kokiri entró después de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó lo obvio.

-Me pone muy nerviosa el hecho de que Link sirva de cebo para pescar a la piraña...

-No me vas a decir que crees que Link se irá con Malon.

Zelda lo negó con la cabeza. Una negación que terminó con un "Sí".

-Zelda, tú misma lo has dicho, es tan solo un cebo. No harán nada, si él te quiere con locura.

La chica no contestó.

-No tendrías que preocuparte. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

-¡No! -contestó rápidamente la hylian.

-¿Entonces? Piensa que esto puede tumbar a Malon y que nos deje de hacer la vida imposible. Y ahora tienes que estar mejor que nunca, en dos meses nos vamos a Gorvana.

-Encima eso, las Olimpiadas...

-Vale, mejor no pienses en eso. Y no llores.

-Lloro de rabia.

Volvieron a llamar. Saria se dirigió hacia la puerta. Salió sin dejarlo entrar, quedándose con él fuera y con la puerta ajustada.

-Hombre, tú... ¿pasa algo? -le dijo Saria a Link.

-Vine a ver a Zel.

-Ah, hola Link. -salió Zelda por detrás.

-Zelda, en serio, no te molestes por este estúpido plan. -el chico fue directo al grano.

-¿Alguien puede comprender que esté preocupada?

-No hay de por qué estarlo -contestó el chico.

-Eso le he dicho yo antes.

-Mira, iros por ahí los dos

Zelda iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Link la volvió a abrir y besó a la chica. Al separarse se quedó mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Zel, en serio no me crees?

-No me harás daño... ¿verdad?

-Te lo prometo.

Zelda asintió, creyendo al fin en él.

-Yo no quiero saber como va vuestro coqueteo... ¿de acuerdo? -dijo mirando a ambos.

Ellos aceptaron y se dispusieron a irse.

-Por cierto, ¿te vienes a dar una vuelta? -preguntó Link antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

-¿No crees que seria un poco raro que paseemos juntos habiendo cortado? -dijo Zelda.

-Ah... Bueno, como quieras.

Una vez fuera y habiendo ido a buscar a Coocker, los tres estaban de camino al mercado.

-Entonces se lo ha tomado mal, ¿no?

-Si Coocker, tu plan es una mierda. -contestó Saria.

-¡Ya dará frutos, ya!

Link se limitaba a no contestar. Estaba en su mundo. ¿Zelda mintió acerca de su confianza en él?

Un rato después, Malon se encontraba en la habitación de Malton, sentada en la cama.

-¿Ahora qué pretendes hacer? -preguntó el chico.

-¿No es obvio? Ir a por Link.

-Ya te rechazó cuando se le declaró Zelda hace medio año, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero ahora no la tiene... Además, a mí me tuvo pero bien tenida durante una noche entera. Que compare.

-¿Una noche? ¿Qué noche?

-La de la fiesta, ¿no recuerdas? -la pelirroja levantó las cejas- Le dimos a beber pociones y ahí me besó.

-Ah, sí... Pero un beso tampoco es como para ir presumiendo de tenerlo una noche entera.

-Esque no solo fue el beso. Luego fuimos a su habitación y...

-¡¿Te lo tiraste?! -se sorprendió el chico del tupé.

Malon asintió dejando escapar una risa.

-¿Y eso quien lo sabe? -siguió él después de frotarse la cara.

-Bueno pues él, yo y tú... Ah bueno, recuerdo que cuando me desperté Link estaba echando a alguien de su cuarto. A lo mejor me vio o algo.

Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar tras la puerta, en el pasillo.

-¡Ahí está! -Malon se levantó de la cama para ir a abrir.

-A lo mejor no es él. -dijo Malton. Malon abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Link que volvía de paseo con Saria y Coocker- Vale, me equivoqué. -reconoció el pelirrojo.

-¡Link! ¿Qué ha pasado en el comedor con Zel? -se acercó la chica al trío.

-Ahora vienes de buenas, ¿no? -le reprochó Saria, aunque después recibió un codazo de Coocker.

-Nada grave Malon, déjalo. -dijo el hylian.

-Han cortado. -contestó Coocker.

-¿Ah sí? Diosas, lo siento Link. Que sepas que me tienes para lo que quieras.

-Gracias Malon.

La chica se agarró al cuello de Link para abrazarlo. Desde la otra punta del pasillo, subida en las escaleras, Zelda observaba como el plan de Coocker iba avanzando. ¿Para bien? ¿Para mal? No lo tenia muy claro.

* * *

**Pues espero que os haya gustado el capítulo como siempre :D y aviso de que retomo el timón del fanfic "Planetarium del Cometa" que he dejado un tiempecito en pausa por diferentes circumstáncias que espero que no vuelvan a aparecer (por lo menos que no sea pronto).**

**Hasta otra:D**


	10. Esa noche

**Cosa de Dos - Capítulo 10: Esa noche**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Zelda y Link habían "cortado", tal y como había ideado Coocker. La chica se encontraba en su cama, pensando en esa situación: Hacerle creer a Malon que ella y Link habían roto… ¿para qué? Tampoco le iba a resultar una gran pena a la pelirroja cuando se enterase que era todo mentira.

—¿Y si hay algo más? –decía para sus adentros.

Pero Link ya le había dicho que no se preocupase, que todo iría bien. No le gustaba el plan de Coocker, no hacía otra cosa que darle dolores de cabeza. Además solo se veían a escondidas, con la inseguridad de que Malon pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento.

La chica se levantó, se puso la chaqueta que tenía guardada en el armario y salió para dar una vuelta, necesitaba airearse un rato antes de quedar con Saria. Altárea pasaba por su etapa más fría, aunque ya le quedaban pocas semanas de vida. Se dirigió a la plaza, sola, mirando el cielo que estaba de color gris.

—Pronto va a llover –susurró.

Se sentó con su celular en el banco de la plaza para anotar en el calendario los eventos que había para los próximos meses.

—Bueno, aquí no hay clase –pensaba con una sonrisa. La profesora de Arte Gerudo ya les habia dicho que no podía asistir y que tendrían fiesta —. Aquí entrenamiento –marcaba los días en que entrenaba tiro con arco y salto de trampolín para las Olimpiadas Celestes —. Y aquí el viaje a Gorvana, para la competición.

—Pues eso, Bea… —se escuchó Malon de fondo.

Zelda se levantó del banco y se ocultó detrás de las cajas que nunca recogen, al lado de la rampa de lanzamiento donde casi fue estrangulada por la pelirroja.

—Ahora me veo con fuerzas de volver a conquistar a mi Link –dijo parándose en la plaza. Zelda sacó la cabeza para verlas.

—¿Volver a conquistarlo? ¿Ya lo has hecho alguna vez?

—A ti no te he contado que me lo llevé a la cama, ¿cierto?

—¡¿Enserio?! Júramelo.

—Que te lo digo de verdad, tía –rió Malon.

—¿Y cómo fue? –decía ansiosa Bea.

—Se veía que disfrutaba –soltó.

Zelda deslizó su espalda por la caja hasta caer sentada en el suelo, perpleja. Puso las rodillas a la altura de su cabeza y soltó el celular para sostenérsela. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar igual que ese grisáceo cielo.

—Está empezando a llover. Vámonos –dijo Bea.

Ambas siguieron andando hacia la academia para no mojarse, pero Zelda se quedó en el sitio, mirando cómo no paraban de caer gotas de lluvia en su pantalla. Había desconectado, no se encontraba en el mundo real, sino atrapada en la pesadilla que tenía desde hace días vagando por su mente, donde todas esos pensamientos indeseados se hacían realidad.

—L…Link –dijo antes de tumbarse en el suelo.

Rato después Coocker estaba mirando a través de la ventana del cuarto de Saria, junto con ella.

—Está cayendo una que…

—Hacía tiempo que no llovía, ya era hora. Pobres plantas –contestó la peliverde—. ¿Y Link cómo está? A mí me ha dicho que está bien pero no me lo creo.

—¿Por? –se extrañó el castaño.

—Porque es difícil tener el valor de sentirse seguro cuando sabes perfectamente que tu futuro depende de un plan que has ideado tú.

—Serás… —dice él —. Pues no, lista, está bien. Malon habla con él tal y como había previsto, todo saldrá de perlas.

—Zelda está mal con esto, no creo que sea bueno.

—Pero se le tiene que ver mal, también forma parte del plan. ¿Por cierto, dónde está? ¿No tenía que quedar contigo? Me da miedo dejarte sola.

—¿Por? –Saria mira a Coocker.

—Por si quemas algo cuando no estemos ni ella ni yo. Cuando venga Zel me voy, igualmente tengo prisa.

—Uy sí, como si fuera urgente eso que tienes que hacer. Vete, anda –Saria acompañó a Coocker a la puerta—. Y ten cuidado con la lluvia y el pelícaro.

Coocker afirmó con la cabeza y salió de la Academia de Caballeros. Se dirigió corriendo hacia la plaza, tenía decidido saltar al cielo desde la rampa de allí. Corrió hasta llegar a la plataforma de madera y se montó en el pelícaro, el cual soltó uno de sus particulares gritos que hacía su especie al sentir a su amo encima. Ese chillido hizo que Zelda despertara de su subconsciente. Agarró el celular y seguidamente dirigió su mirada al cielo. Se levantó y se dirigió a tambaleos hacia una de las zonas cubiertas que había en el área residencial de la isla. Se volvió a acurrucar en una pared e inspeccionó el teléfono.

—Ya somos dos –le dijo al aparato al ver que se había estropeado —. No hay heridas superficiales pero por dentro estamos hechos una verdadera… —Zelda contuvo las fuerzas y finalmente lanzó el celular al suelo— qué más da.

Se levantó al rato y se encontró con el cristal de la misma pared en la que estaba descansando. Estaba empapada, con los ojos hinchados y con lágrimas negras debidas al maquillaje. La cuestión es que no podía pretender estar mejor. Sabía que tenía que ir a hablar con Link, pero no podía volver a la Academia. Solo quería llorar… o no. No sabía nada en esos momentos.

Por otra parte Saria seguía esperando.

—Tenía que estar aquí hace media hora. Iré a buscarla. Igual está con Link de escondidas y se ha olvidado de que habíamos quedado –pensó la chica.

Agarró un paraguas, bajó las escaleras y se giró para llamar a la puerta de Link, el cual abrió rápidamente.

—¿Zelda? –pero le cambió la cara al ver que no era ella—. Ah, Saria. ¿Pasa algo?

—Estaba buscando a Zel. No estará aquí, ¿verdad?

—No, yo también la quiero ver. La he llamado y no contesta.

—¿Vienes a por ella?

—¿Y si nos ven? –dijo preocupado.

—¿En serio te preocupa más eso que ella? Le puede haber pasado algo, hace media hora que la espero en mi cuarto y no viene.

—¡Link! –se escuchó desde la otra punta del pasillo. Malon llegó corriendo—. Link, planazo, tengo películas para ver los dos… Ah, tú aquí… —lanzó una mirada de desprecio a la kokiri.

—Hola, Malon. Bueno Link, me voy.

—Eso, y tú para dentro –dijo la pelirroja empujando al chico.

Saria abrió el paraguas y empezó a dar vueltas por Altárea.

—¡Zelda! ¡Zel!

No había respuesta alguna. Seguidamente abrió su teléfono y marcó el número de su amiga. No daba señal.

—¿Qué hace esta con su celular?

Siguió andando hasta que escuchó algo. Se dirigió hacia la zona residencial y allí la encontró, lanzando piedrecitas a la pared.

—¡Zelda! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Saria.

Ella la vio y se levantó para abrazarla y desahogarse en su hombro.

—Me ha engañado Saria, no puedo confiar en él... –decía entre sollozos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Cuéntame!

—Ha pasado Malon, hablando con Bea, y… y le ha contado que Link se ha acostado con ella –rompió en un llanto.

—¿Cómo? Debe haber un error tía, Link no es así.

—El error soy yo, ahora le viene de perlas esto. Está con ella ahora mismo, seguro.

—No creo, Zel –dijo disimulando—, habla con él y verás que no es cierto.

—No quiero. Solo quiero que siga lloviendo.

—Será hijo de… ¡Ya hablaré yo con él!

—¡Saria, no! Déjame hacer a mí, es mi problema.

—Es de las dos, ¿entiendes? Tú y yo somos una. No pienso dejar que le hagan eso a mi hermana postiza.

—Gracias, Saria –soltó con dificultad.

* * *

**PERDÓN por haber dejado tirado a uno de mis mejores fics, le di un descanso a este para seguir con Planetarium del Cometa, otro que también me encanta escribir. Eternas gracias a los que seguís este fic desde el primer día y espero que sigáis dandome fuerzas para continuar con todos los que tengo abiertos (fíjate que me he dado cuenta que tenía a este abandonado por una review que me han dejado... ^^")**

**Bueno, ahora la relación ZeLink sufre una crisis enorme, pero aún quedan las Olimpiadas Celestes ;D ya tengo pensado por donde quiero ir.**

**Y nada, que seguiré con Cosa de Dos más a menudo, no puedo dejarlo caer xD.**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


	11. Tarjeta de memoria restablecida

**Cosa de Dos (II) – Capítulo 11: Tarjeta de memoria restablecida**

Link estaba en su habitación sentado frente a la pantalla, con Malon pegada, viendo una película que ni le interesaba.

—¡Me muero en este trozo, Link! —reía la pelirroja.

Pero a él no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Y Zelda? La echaba de menos, en todo ese tiempo no pudo hablar con ella.

—Maldito Coocker… —susurró.

—¿Decías algo? —le dijo Malon.

—Ah, nada. No me encuentro muy bien, será mejor que me dejes solo, si no te importa.

—Pero puedo quedarme contigo por si me necesitas si empeoras…

—Ya terminaremos de ver esto en otra ocasión, en serio —Link fingió cara de enfermo.

—Bueno —la chica se levantó y quitó el video del reproductor —ya nos veremos —le giñó un ojo.

Link se levantó y le abrió la puerta para dejar salir a la invasora del cuarto. Seguidamente cerró y se tumbó en la cama.

Malon, por su parte, giró por el pasillo y se encontró de frente a Saria, que iba con Zelda agarrada.

—¿Y a esta qué le pasa? —dijo la pelirroja al ver la cara de Zelda.

—Aún se digna a preguntarlo —comentó Saria antes de desviar el rumbo ligeramente para pasar de ella.

—Sois más raras…

—¡Y tú eres más…! —Saria le tapó a Zelda boca para interrumpirla.

—No caigas a su nivel.

Ambas subieron al piso de arriba. Poco después Link salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Zelda debe estar con Saria —se repetía mientras salía de la academia.

Las horas pasaron con Zelda tumbada en su cama, con Saria al lado consolándola.

—¡Maldito Coocker que tiene que poner siempre las narices en medio! —decía Zelda desahogándose.

—Coocker no tiene la culpa, Zelda. Es Link el que no sabe dónde tiene la cabeza.

La chica se giró en la cama y se quedó mirando la pared dándole la espalda a la kokiri. El silencio reinaba en ese lugar, puesto que a la hylian no le salían las palabras y Saria estaba muda de la rabia.

—Saria.

—¿Qué? —la peliverde despertó de su letargo.

—Mi teléfono…

—Ya no sirve, lo has roto.

—Pero en la tarjeta de memoria tenía muchas cosas…

—Quieres que lo vaya a buscar, ¿no?

—Por favor —se volvió girar para así mirarle a la cara.

Saria le sonrió, tomó un paraguas de su amiga y se fue en busca del aparato. No se tendría que haber movido de allí, por lo que ya sabía por dónde ir.  
Aunque, finalmente, se encontró con algo más que el teléfono: a alguien sujetándolo.

—Es Link... —dijo para sí misma.

La chica se acercó a paso ligero para, una vez haber llegado allí, darle una buena bofetada al chico que dejó caer el teléfono inmediatamente.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

—¡Por gilipollas! ¡¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso a Zelda?!

—¿Qué dices Saria? —dijo él sorprendido.

—¡Lo que escuchas, hijo de…! —Saria le pegó una patada pero Link consiguió neutralizarla poniendo su muslo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —contestó él.

—¡Lo sé todo!

—¡¿El qué?!

—¡Que has engañado a Zelda con la pelirroja!

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada con Malon!

—Por eso cuando te fui a buscar antes que no encontraba a Zelda tú no querías venir.

—¡Por si nos veían, Saria, ese era el plan!

—Y casualmente después aparece la otra.

—¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Casualmente!

—¡Que no me mientas! —Saria le da otra patada a Link—, Zelda escuchó a Malon diciéndole a no sé quién que te habías acostado con ella.

—¡Porque es cierto, pero…!

Otra bofetada.

—¡Saria, joder, que fue antes de que Zelda y yo saliéramos! —Link se puso la mano en la mejilla.

—No me lo creo, Link... —Saria recogió el demacrado y maltratado móvil de su amiga.

—Que sí… Pregúntaselo a Coocker.

—¿Hicisteis los tres…? —dijo la kokiri extrañada.

—¡No! Él llegó a la mañana siguiente y estaba esa ahí en la cama, ni yo sabía qué había pasado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Link, por los nervios de la situación, se explicaba fatal.

—Vamos a casa de Coocker y nos calmamos un poco —sugirió él.

—Bueno. Pero que conste que no me acabo de fiar.

Ambos llamaron a la puerta de Coocker y este les dió cobijo de la incesante lluvia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el castaño una vez dentro—, ¿queréis toallas?

—Da igual eso —dijo Saria, pues el único que estaba mojado era Link, ella llevaba el paraguas.

—A ver… ¿Verdad que hace medio año más o menos llegaste a mi habitación y estaba Malon allí…? —empezó Link.

—¿El día después del fiestón?

—Ese.

—Sí, como para olvidarlo —rió Coocker.

—¡¿Lo ves?! —le gritaba Link a Saria.

—Pues tenemos un problemilla. Ella se ha pensado que lo has hecho cuando ya estabais saliendo.

—Pues vamos a decírselo, esto se tiene que acabar como sea.

Link se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y se fue corriendo a la academia. Saria u Coocker le siguieron como pudieron hasta llegar al edificio. Por el camino, pero, Saria cerró el paraguas, pues no se podía correr con eso.  
Los tres llegaron al piso de arriba.

—Link, no hagas ruido —dice la chica.

—¿Por?

—Si sabe que estás aquí no nos abre.

—¿En serio? —dijo él mostrando cierta tristeza.

Saria llamó, pero no la abría nadie. Insistió, pero seguían sin contestar.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó Coocker.

—Debería estarlo —contestó Saria.

—¡Vamos! ¡Zelda, abre! —gritó Link.

—¡Que te calles! —Saria lo regañaba.

—Esto me suena de algo —soltó Coocker—, ¿a vosotros no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Link, ¿dónde te declaraste?

—No puede ser —Saria se cubrió la cara.

Los tres jóvenes salieron escopeteados de la academia y se lanzaron al vacío para recoger a sus pelícaros y se pusieron de camino a esa remota isla donde cierta vez Zelda se refugió hasta que la encontraron.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —se repetía Link en su mente.

Rato después y ya en esa zona, Link, Saria y Coocker estaban dando vueltas observando los grandes peñascos suspendidos encima de ese mágico mar de nubes. Ya no llovía, por lo que podían rastrear la zona mejor.

—¡Zelda! —gritó Saria.

—¡Zel! —dijo Link.

—¡Tú no digas nada, inútil! —le vuelve a decir la kokiri.

—¡Si con los ladridos que pegas nos va a ver a los tres cuando nos encuentre!

—¡Shht! —les hizo callar Coocker—, ¿no es esa de ahí?

En una de las islitas se podía contemplar el dorado pelo de Zelda, pero estaba tumbada de lado. Su pelícaro volaba por los alrededores. Los tres descendieron y aterrizaron en esa plataforma.

—Zelda… —Saria se agachó para llamarla.

—Está dormida —dijo Coocker—, ¡Zelda! —la chica despertó tras el grito del castaño.

—¿Eh? Saria, ¿por qué has venido?

—Zel, mira quién ha venido.

—La chica se levantó poco a poco y se encontró con Link.

—No… tú no, Link... —la chica iba a llorar de nuevo, pero él la calló con sus labios.

La chica, extrañada, se separó.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo con dificultad.

—Zel, te amo, eso no lo dudes nunca.

—Estuviste con Malon —señaló fría, pero vio que todos negaban con la cabeza.

—Ha sido un malentendido, Zelda —le aclara Coocker—. Lo que escuchaste de Malon es de hace tiempo.

—¿Cómo? —Zelda estaba confundida.

—Lo que oyes —Link la agarró de las muñecas—, fue la noche de la fiesta de la carpa. Bebí algo que ni sabía lo que era. Malon se aprovechó de la situación e hizo conmigo lo que quiso con la esperanza, por decirlo de alguna manera, que saliese con ella o que me encaprichara. Lo que ella no sabía es que mi corazón ya llevaba tu nombre.

—Y… ¿cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto? —dijo ella.

Link puso una mano de Zelda en su pecho.

—¿Me ves capaz de ponerte los cuernos y mentirte?

La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se sentía aliviada, ya volvía a sentir el corazón de Link dentro de ella, pero a la vez se sentía como una estúpida.

—Los planes de Coocker nos los pasaremos por el forro a partir de ahora —dijo Saria tras la escena.

—Escucha, no es mi culpa esto.

—Pero ellos dos ya no son Link y Zelda, son ZeLink —concluyó Saria.

* * *

**DISCULPAS ETERNAS. Sé que no he subido este fic en mucho tiempo, pero si os tengo que ser sinceros nunca sabía como seguirlo. No tiene más explicación que esa, continuar suponía cierta dificultad.**

**Gracias a los que leáis este capítulo por haber seguido ahí a la espera :L tomo el timón de la historia.**


End file.
